Pacifista
The Pacifista is a project of creating a human weapon, in the form of a cyborg started by Dr. Vegapunk. The Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma is an incomplete model and so are several of his replicas. Appearance All the Pacifista replicas seen thus far have been identical in appearance to the original Pacifista, Bartholomew Kuma, even in his uncommon body proportion. Their appearances are so convincing that pirates in the Sabaody Archipelago who see them believe they are the Shichibukai Kuma himself. The Straw Hats and X. Drake were the only ones who noticed it wasn't the real Kuma because the Straw Hats already met him personally and Drake is a former marine. Another difference is that these replicas don't carry a Bible the way Kuma generally does. All Pacifista are labeled by the letters "PX", then a hyphen and a number. The only known ones so far are "PX-1" (who is with Sentoumaru) and "PX-4" (who was defeated by the Straw Hats), as well as two unknown Pacifista who fought the Eleven Supernovas. Personality Kuma replicas normally are very calm. However, PX-4 became irritated when he fought the Straw Hat pirates. While Bartholomew Kuma was loyal to the World Government, he still had the free will to choose whether to obey orders or not. In contrast, Sentoumaru has demonstrated full command over the other Pacifista.One Piece Manga - Chapter 511, Sentoumaru tells "PX-1" to stop the Straw Hats from scattering. Kuma himself has also demonstrated he can order the other Pacifista to halt progress.One Piece Manga - Chapter 512, Kuma orders another Pacifista around.. Another feature is that the cyborgs can speak, even when they have done so in limited situations (such as saying the names of their targets). Abilities and Powers thumb|right|A Pacifista shows battle damage. The Pacifista are cyborgs much like Franky of the Straw Hat Pirates. They have a body made of an unknown substance tougher than steel (as Zoro couldn't damage Kuma at extend). After striking PX-1 once, Sanji was forced to note that another shot at PX-1 would break his legs and PX-1 also continued operating despite the fact Sanji's attack left it on fire.One Piece manga - Chapter 512, Sanji's attack and the aftermath. However, as Franky pointed out though they are equipped with various body modifications, like him they are still human and are capable of bleeding. As cyborgs, the Pacifista are capable of taking staggering amounts of damage and continue to operate afterwards while fighting many strong foes all at once. As stated by Sentoumaru, the funds required for the construction of just one Pacifista would be enough to roughly equal to that of a navy issued battleship. They can identify a person and their bounty on sight using a electronic scope that can identify a person even at a far-off distance.One Piece manga - Chapter 512, PX-1 identifies Zoro and his bounty using a scope who are a distance away. They are capable of firing laser beams from their mouth and hands (with exception of the real Kuma which the Nikyu Nikyu no Mi cover the palm of his hands) which are replicate to Kizaru's Devil Fruit. As pointed out by the Straw Hats, the lack of the Devil Fruit ability does not make their defenses or built-in weaponry weaker than those of the original. In fact, it took the entire Straw Hat forces just to bring down one of the replicas - an effort which left them winded and exhausted (though Zoro had previously been damaged from the fight on the Thriller Bark).One Piece manga - Chapter 509, the Pacifista are noted to be on par with the original by the Straw Hats. However, Kuma's Devil Fruit still separates him from the other Pacifistas in terms of overall capabilities; Kuma himself easily dealt with PX-1 unit by "teleporting" him away.One Piece manga - Chapter 513, Kuma knocks away PX-1. History Bartholomew Kuma the Pacifista After Kuma witnessed Moria get beaten by Luffy, Kuma then reported this to the World Government. Fearful that the rumors of Moria's defeat will cause another global uproar like with Crocodile, they ordered Kuma to kill all witnesses on Thriller Bark including the Straw Hat Pirates. Accepting the order, he launched an attack on some of the members of the Thriller Bark Victim's Association before shifting his attention to Zoro.One Piece Manga - Chapter 483, Kuma is ordered to kill everyone to prevent rumors of Gecko's defeat on Thriller Bark from spreading Kuma weakens Zoro, and uses his Devil Fruit ability to take down Franky and Sanji. He gives them an ultimatum: let him kill Luffy, and he lets them live. When they refuse him, Kuma calmly detonates the entire island.One Piece Manga - Chapter 484, Kuma blows up Thriller Bark when the Straw Hats turn down his deal. Though this does not succeed in killing the Straw Hats, it knocks all of them out. Just when he is about to finish an unconscious Luffy off, Zoro, in a desperate move, strikes him with a Shishi Sonson (Lion's song) in an effort to kill him by cutting him in two but is only able to damage him. The wound on Kuma's shoulder reveals that he is a Cyborg. He then reveals that he is different from Cyborg Franky. Kuma is an incomplete human weapon created by the World Government and Dr. Vegapunk, known as a Pacifista. Zoro offers to trade his life for Luffy's, seeing no other way. Kuma agrees and at that moment, Sanji decides to give his life up. Zoro promptly knocks him out, feeling necessary to sacrifice his own life rather than Sanji's. Kuma states that he would not harm Luffy, as his "honor would be at stake", Vol.20 - Chapter 485 Page 14 in exchange for Zoro experiencing the pain Luffy endured throughout his fight against Moria. Kuma proceeds to literally extract Luffy's pain, and directs it to Zoro, which almost kills him. Kuma then teleports to the entrance to the ship. He is then seen at Thriller Bark musing about Dragon, having a good son with a loyal crew. One Piece Manga - Chapter 485, Kuma leaves Thriller Bark. The Pacifista attack! Soon after, many other Pacifista units made their way to the Sabaody Archipelago, where one of them was able to track down and find the escaping Kid Pirates, who were running from other Marine chaos due to the actions partially caused by captain Eustass Kid.One Piece Manga - Chapter 505, a Pacifista discovers Kid Pirates in retreat. The Heart Pirates soon joined in the battle to escape the island. Also, another Pacifista appeared in front of Urouge and a third in front of the Straw Hats. During the recent battle, they demonstrated none of the Devil Fruit abilities the original Bartholomew Kuma had previously, firing lasers from his hands instead of using his paw fruit, and failing to counter Franky's coup de vent, despite his previous fighting style being heavily focused on reflecting air. It was X. Drake determined that these many Kumas are in fact Pacifistas, into which Vegapunk has copied Kuma's appearance and Kizaru's powers.One Piece manga - Chapter 509, Drake notes some details on the Pacifista. Kuma himself arrives and, using his Devil Fruit's pushing ability, separates the Straw Hat crew by sending them flying to different locations each in the One Piece world. Pacifista Units * Bartholomew Kuma: Original model, last seen at Mariejoa, at a 'battle conference' with the other Shichibukai. * PX-1: Sent to an unknown location by Bartholomew Kuma. * PX-4: Destroyed by Straw Hats * PX-?: Last seen fighting Eustass Kidd and Trafalgar Law. * PX-?: Last seen with Kizaru at the aftermath of the fight with Hawkins, Drake, Urouge, and Apoo. Major Battles * PX-4 Vs Straw Hats * An unknown numbered Pacifista Vs Heart Pirates and Kid Pirates * An unknown numbered Pacifista and Kizaru Vs X. Drake, Urouge, Scratchmen Apoo and Basil Hawkins * PX-1, Sentoumaru and Kizaru Vs Straw Hat Pirates and Silvers Rayleigh Translation and Dub Issues "Pacifista" is the Portuguese, Italian and Spanish word for "Pacifist". Trivia *The idea behind the Pacifista are likened to the idea of the The Terminator. In the movie (and its sequels), the Terminator machines were designed to be ruthless robots that looked like machines on the inside but on the outside looked like humans. They were able to use any weapon and took huge amounts of damage before they were finally shut down. All of the Terminator units of the same particular model had the same human appearance. The Terminators were used for a variety of purposes (depending on their type and model) from infiltration to war. In the case of the Terminator, the idea of this particular model was so that the humans they were hunting would know what they were upon sight. The machines appearance (a foreboding and emotionless soldier) would strike complete fear into them making for a much easier kill. The eyes of the Pacifista glow behind the lens and in the anime the pupils are red, comparable to The Terminator popular associated image. Interestingly, the name "Terminator" suggests a killer while "Pacifista" suggests quite the opposite. PX-4 was destroyed by being smashed, in a similar way from the movie. *A Pacifista has been confirmed to be an enemy in One Piece: Unlimited Cruise, PX-1 to be exact. References Category:Marines Category:Cyborgs Category:Weapons Category:Fighters Who Use Technology